The common zipper is a well known fastening device having various applications, including uses in clothing, bags, or outdoor goods. Most zippers are either made from materials which resist malfunction or are treated with materials to ensure an even sliding mechanism. However, providing a zipper that does not malfunction has yet to be accomplished. For those zipper fastening systems that encounter harsh environments, such as those zippers associated with wet suits, failure rates may be even greater. Moreover, as a zipper ages or is subjected to repetitive cleaning, the possibility of malfunction increases. Because the zipper is common to everyday uses, most people fail to recognize the need to apply preventative maintenance measures. For example, it may be necessary to apply a lubricant to ensure that the zipper retains an ability to slide along the teeth, preventing malfunction. Although the zipper is easily manufactured, the item to which the zipper may be attached may not be easily replaceable. Should the zipper become damaged or malfunction, it may be necessary to replace the entire object which could be costly or result in sentimental loss.
A common method used in preventing zippers from malfunction is the use of waxes or soaps as a lubricant. Waxes and soaps usually come in solid sticks and require the user to run the solid object over the zipper track. This method is messy and not always effective. Modern society is replete with machines that utilize moving parts. As such, commercial lubricants have developed to insure proper functioning and an increase useful life. These commercial products can be applied to zippers. However, dispensing methods are imprecise at best and applying the lubricant to unwanted areas can result in discoloration and sullying of the item. Therefore, a lubricant applicator device that can be used with commercially available lubricant reservoirs to dispense a desired amount of lubricant to a desired position within the zipper track is needed.